


things you said;

by ambiances



Series: more things you said [1]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Secret Relationship, we’ll see where this goes tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiances/pseuds/ambiances
Summary: 100-word drabble collection based on prompts with “things you said”.





	1. after you kissed me

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by all the other drabble collections going on in the tag!! it’s such a brilliant idea and credit goes to whomever originated it. 
> 
> i haven’t written fanfiction in a hot minute, and never for this fandom, so this is my way of easing into it. comments, kudos, and creative criticisms are always welcomed.

He kissed her soft and slow, in no rush at all. She couldn’t help that her hands flew up to his hair, pulling at the curls and causing him to groan. 

 

“Someone will hear,” he whispered. She laughed and continued playing with his hair, but the loud and consistent alerts from his phone caused him to pull back. He read the screen and sighed, quickly typing a reply as he straightened himself out. 

 

“I have a meeting.” He pressed his lips to hers a final time. “Love you.”

 

He left the room, and Vic realized he’d never said that before. 


	2. too quietly

“I can’t––I can’t breathe,” Vic gasped. She grabbed Lucas’ hand and held it tightly, not giving a damn if it was ‘appropriate’ or not.

 

“Help is coming,” he assured. He held her neck up with his free hand, delicately moving his thumb across her face. “You’ll be okay.”

 

Vic just squeezed his hand tighter, biting back a scream as the pain intensified. Lucas winced, and for the first time she saw genuine fear in his eyes. He murmured something she didn’t quite catch.

 

“What did you say?” She gripped his hand harder.

 

She saw tears. “I can’t lose you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after last nights episode get ready for more angst:)))))


	3. interrupted

“Maybe this should stop.”

 

Victoria looked up so quickly she felt whiplash. “What needs to ‘stop’?”

 

Lucas sighed, putting his turnout jacket down with more force than necessary. “Us.”

 

The statement surprised her, but instead of sadness like she expected, her emotions flipped to anger. “And why would we do that? End it, even though things are going so well?” 

 

“It’s getting risky––”

 

“It’s always been ‘risky’,” she rebutted. “Risk didn’t stop us after Dean’s party, or during the storm, or anytime after that. Don’t let it suddenly drive a wedge—” 

 

“Victoria,” he interrupted. “Please. I can’t do this anymore.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i legitimately don’t know why i did this to myself but aight


	4. when i was crying

The call, it had been rough. One of the most personal ones she had all year. Travis was unusually quiet on the way back, which told her just how obvious the tears that fell off her cheek were. All she wanted to do was go home, get under her blankets, and sleep, or cry, or both. 

 

But when she saw Lucas across the Barn, everything that she had tried to keep under wraps broke through. He met her halfway, concern evident in his eyes. 

 

“It’s okay,” he soothed when she crashed into his arms, a full blown mess. “I’m here.” 


	5. didn’t say at all

She held the crying baby in her arms, not sure what to do. The mother was unresponsive and still stuck in the car, and the father sitting outside, begging his wife to wake up. 

 

Vic had never felt so lost. 

 

And then Station 19 arrived, and Lucas with them. The crew immediately got to work, but she didn’t pay any attention to them. She kept her eyes on Lucas. It was the first time she had seen him since their fight. 

  
He didn’t say anything, just shared a look that told her clear as anything,  _ I still care about you. _


	6. when [i] was drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changed up the prompt for the sake of really wanting to write this scene

Victoria was most definitely, absolutely, completely _wasted_. She was giggling more than Andy had ever seen, and swaying so much that she was concerned Vic would fall off if she leaned just a bit further.

 

“We should do this more often.” Andy shot Maya a humorous look as Vic laughed at something on her phone.

 

“Texting someone special?” Maya inquired, leaning in to get a glance of her friend’s screen. Vic moved it from her sight, but she still caught a name. “Who’s Lucas?”

 

“He’s–uh–he’s my—”

 

“Your boyfriend?”

 

“Someone.” She settled on. “Someone you’ll know about soon enough.”


	7. but didn’t mean

“You’re fired,” he said flatly. The probies barely hid their gasps and sounds of surprise, but Vic only laughed. 

 

“I could yell at you again and you would never fire me,” she teased. 

 

He rolled his eyes, and cracked the smallest grin, but didn’t entertain her by agreeing. “Just go… do chores, or something more useful than scaring the rookies.”

 

Vic mock saluted him. “Yes sir, absolutely sir.” 

 

He stared at her with his ‘Chief Glare’, unimpressed, but the humour in his eyes was more than evident. “Go on, Hughes.” 

 

He didn’t bother to hide his smile as she left. 


	8. at 1am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> references to chapter 5 “didn’t say at all”

Vic couldn’t sleep. She was tired (God, she was _so. Tired._ ) but everytime she closed her eyes her mind drifted back to the baby’s cries and the fire surrounding her. The heat felt so real that it didn’t take long until she shoved the blankets onto Lucas’ side.

 

She glanced at the clock—1 am—and figured it was now or never. She tapped him lightly. He stirred a bit, and she pressed harder, speaking louder: “Lucas?”

 

His eyes opened slowly. “Vic? Everything okay?”

 

“Can we–can we talk?” she whispered.

 

He shifted closer to her, wide awake. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> possibly part of a longer fic??👀


	9. through your teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> relates to chapter 5 “didn’t say at all” & chapter 8 “at 1am”

When they were offered privacy, he made sure no one was around and put a hand on her arm in comfort.  

 

She didn’t mean to flinch away.

 

The sleep deprivation had her brain functioning all… _weird_ and suddenly she couldn’t stand Lucas showing any affection for her.

 

“Not right now,” she said through gritted teeth. “I can’t deal with this.”

 

Hurt flashed across his face, and it brought her back to their first—and so far, only—fight, when he had found out about Travis.

 

_‘Is this conversation over?’_

 

“Vic, I—”

 

“Later,” she said, perhaps a bit too harshly. “Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look... another snippet of that fic...
> 
> ... coming soon!!


	10. through someone else

DeLuca came around the corner and everyone stood up, startling some of the people waiting. He had a smile on his face, though, and Vic could feel the relief coursing through her. 

 

“Surgery went more than okay,” he confirmed to the crew. “He’ll be back to the job in a week.”

 

The team celebrated, everyone pulling Vic into a hug, but she was so dazed she didn’t know how to respond. DeLuca slipped next to her when she was alone and whispered, “He told me to tell you that he loves you.”

 

She started crying, and it was pure relief. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that fic i’ve been teasing? it’s up and ready for you to read!!


	11. while we were d̴̴r̴̴i̴̴v̴̴i̴̴n̴̴g̴ cycling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to alter the prompt a bit to fit their niche

“Remind me again why I agreed to this?”

 

“Because you love me very much and want me to be happy, which means supporting my best friend’s cycling addiction?” 

 

Lucas grunted, trying to move his hair out of his face while simultaneously steering his bicycle. Vic would have thought it was cute if they weren’t speeding down and she wasn’t concerned about him crashing. “I am going to die on this hill.” 

 

Vic laughed. “We’re almost done. Plus, look how happy you made Travis.” She gestured to her friend speeding down beside them, sporting  the biggest grin she had ever seen. 


	12. with too many miles between us

“So, how is it in New York?”

 

“Sunny,” he replied, deadpan. Vic laughed, twirling a piece of hair around her fingertip. “How is it in Seattle?”

 

“The worst,” she assured. “All rain and clouds and dark, smudgy weather.”

 

(The bit of sunlight streaming through her window was burning hot where it hit her leg.)

 

He hummed. “I’m sure you’re brightening it up.”

 

Vic made a sound that could only be described as a guffaw and rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe you just said something as corny as that and I can’t even shun you for it.”

 

“Love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2x12 made me very happy. expect lots of fluff.


	13. over the phone

Vic was tense and practically seeing red, so when her phone rang she picked up with a curt, “Hello?”

 

“Hughes,” Ben started on the other end. A beat passed, and his voice became noticeably softer. “Vic.” 

 

“What is it?” She couldn’t help that her throat closed up. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“You should come to Grey Sloan as soon as you can,” he deflected. 

 

“ _ What. Is. It _ ,” she repeated. “Tell me right now, Warren, or I swear to God—”

 

“Ripley had a heart attack. Sullivan told me to call you.”

 

Her phone slipped out of her grasp and fell onto her lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brb i’ll be emotionally unavailable for the next 2 weeks


	14. when you were scared

“I’m so sorry,” was the first thing that flew out of Lucas’ mouth when he saw her. “I was trying to find flowers that said ‘I want to spend the rest of my life with you’—because I really love you—and then I collapsed and suddenly I was here and you weren’t and—”

 

“Stop.” Vic held her hands in the air. “You’re apologizing to me after _you_ had a heart attack?”

 

Maybe it was the concussion talking, because he looked confused. “Yes?”

 

“You stupid idiot,” she said, pulling him towards her and kissing him. “And I love you, too.”


	15. after it was over

Vic hadn’t left Lucas’ hospital room since the surgery, much to Travis’ chagrin. She barely slept during the night, instead watching the steady rise and fall of his chest, trying to reassure herself that he was still alive. When his eyelids began fluttering, she rushed up next to him, gently holding her hand against his cheek. “Lucas?” 

 

His eyes opened, and he smiled groggily. “Hey,” he said hoarsely. “Still wanna get married for real?”

 

Vic laughed wetly, unable to stop the tears that fell down her face and onto him. She pressed her lips to his. “Of course I do.” 


	16. in the rain

“Dance with me.”

 

“You’re insane,” Vic laughed. “And drunk.”

 

“I may be drunk but I can appreciate a good moment to dance.” He wore a wide grin on his face, despite the rain falling in buckets around them. 

 

“We should be getting to our car.” She pointed out to where it was parked some steps away. 

 

”C’mon,” he prodded, smiling all dopey, and she couldn’t resist the way he said her name. She grabbed his hand and let him swing them around, laughing the whole time. 

 

“My beautiful wife,” he mused. “I’d dance in the rain with you every night.” 


End file.
